mizaharfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat Rules
Chat Rules The Mizahar Chat Feature exists for the sole purpose of supporting of Mizahar as a writer’s roleplaying game. Chat provides a safe family friendly place for real time question and answer or planning sessions between both players and moderators, players and players, and to add an instant additional ‘help’ feature to the game that is very important. New players can drop into chat, get to know some of the existing players and ask for advice or help in getting started. Like all chats, there is no set subject matter or topic. The discussion can flow randomly between one subject to the next or have multiple conversations going on in a singular moment. Chat is open to just about any topic or interest, even those outside of the game. However, there is a need for a code of conduct within chat that includes rules and clearly outlines penalties for ignoring those rules. All Mizahar players are invited to join chat and actively participate within its boundaries. The following are the chat specific rules for the game: *Ignorance of the Chat Rules is no excuse for not following them. *All Rules and Terms of Use within Mizahar’s community will be followed. This is the condition one agrees to in order to receive an account here and being given permission to playing within our environment. These rules shall be firmly enforced to provide a safe and positive environment both within the game and within chat itself. *Respect your fellow chatters. This means no vulgarity, disparaging remarks, arguments, or insults. We have a very low tolerance of this and you will be warned instantly if this is witnessed by an admin. *Please use English in chat as it is the required language of Mizahar. *All people who state they are 'bored' will be instantly excused from chat to go write. *Avoid flames, flooding, trolling, and sensitive topics as outlined by the Terms of Use. *The use of cryptic or innuendo-type language to 'skirt' chat rules is not allowed. *All chatters will be treated equally regardless of their status as a moderator or player, length of duration on Mizahar, or knowledge level. *Feel free to report chat abuses that occur when an Admin is not present. Do so by submitting a log to the help desk including a time and date on the report. Your report will remain anonymous and can be verified by reviewing the chat logs. *All Administrators (denoted by red usernames) shall be acknowledged respectfully when they ask for a change in behavior. If an admin asks for a behavior change, they will expect these changes to happen immediately. Noncompliance to Chat Rules We expect all chat rules to be followed. If they are not, there are consequences. *Upon first incident, a chat user will be verbally warned and the rules explained. *Upon second incident, a chat user will be kicked from chat for the duration of that day. *Upon third incident, a chat user will be permanently uninvited from chat. *Upon an additional appearance within chat after an uninvited has been issued, the player will be uninvited from the site. *If an incident is serious enough, a chat user might be issued an immediate uninvite without warning. The Admins are keeping track of who has been warned where and why, and any interactions of kicking users from chat. If behavior shows a trend towards negative interactions, an uninvite to chat may be issued immediately.